


Moments

by lifeinabeautifullight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A little bit of everything really, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Shorts, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinabeautifullight/pseuds/lifeinabeautifullight
Summary: A collection of Sanvers one-shots all under 1K.** Recent Chapter: Set early days in their relationship. Maggie can't believe the word that's just came out of her girlfriend's mouth...  **





	1. Hiking

**Author's Note:**

> I find writing short little fics helps to ease any cases of writer's block, so I thought I'd start posting them. Prompts welcome either in the comments down below, or in my ask box over on tumblr (life-in--a--beautiful-light.tumblr.com).
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Prompt: Alex and Maggie go on a hike, it’s a brisk fall day and they just enjoy each others company. They don’t talk to each other because they don’t need to fill the silence. Their presence is enough.**

*** * ***

She was fresh off a sixty-plus hour week. The absolute last thing that Alex's battered and bruised body needed was to be leaving her apartment at eight a.m. to go hiking.

Yet plans were plans - after all, this was her girlfriend’s suggested weekend date activity, and it was only fair to see it through. And honestly? Alex wasn’t hating it. No, not in the slightest. In fact, she wouldn’t at all be opposed to this becoming her typical Saturday morning.

They’d left their phones behind so as to eliminate the risk of being interrupted. No internet, no calls, no annoying notifications…it was just the two of them, walking in comfortable silence and soaking in each other’s presence.

And the views.

Man...Alex was certainly enjoying _those_ views. Not of the city. Sure, they were pretty but what Alex couldn’t keep her eyes off was the view that was right in front of her - those rippling back muscles…those strong calves…and that tight little ass. The trek was tough but it wasn’t what was making her so breathless and so damn thirsty.

After an hour, the end of the track finally came into sight. Maggie wasn’t quite content stopping there though and continued on slightly, climbing up onto a big rock. She offered a hand out to Alex. ‘It’s better up here.’

Alex knew that was true. _Anywhere_ that Maggie was, was infinitely better – even some uneven hunk of rock that was precariously close to the edge of a ridge. So Alex accepted her girlfriend’s hand and joined her up there.

‘Pretty sweet, right?’ Maggie grinned.

Alex nodded, as she squeezed the hand that she hadn’t let go of. ‘Yeah.’

Maggie tore her gaze away from the city in front of her, and met Alex’s eyes. Her lips moved to say something before they stopped themselves, instead deciding to curl into a smile, prompting those dimples to make an always welcome appearance – which, in turn, prompted Alex’s heart to flutter.

They weren’t quite at the verbalisation stage yet, but this was most definitely _love_. Alex had known that for a long time and was pretty damn sure that the feeling was mutual. Those words would be nice to hear but they weren’t needed, not when Maggie treated her the way that she did. Hell, there was literally over a million people right in front of them yet Maggie only had eyes for her.

The second that Alex’s eyes started to fill with tears, Maggie pulled away, concern all over her features. ‘Shit, your contacts, right? It’s a bit too dusty up here, isn’t it?’

Alex went along with that. ‘Yeah. I…I probably should’ve wore my glasses.’

‘No,’ Maggie shook her head. ‘I shouldn’t have dragged you up the dustiest damn trail in National City.’ She hopped off the rock and again, like the true gentlewoman that she was, offered a hand to help Alex down. ‘I’ll pick somewhere else for the next time.’

‘Next time?’ Alex arched a brow. ‘You said that this would be a _one-off_.’

‘Yes – a _one-off_ if you didn’t enjoy it.’

‘And who said I enjoyed it?’

‘Given that you stared at my ass the whole way up, I’m absolutely certain that you enjoyed it.’

Alex blushed. ‘I--.’

‘Don’t even try to pretend that you weren’t. You’re an ass girl, Danvers. You know it, I know it and everyone that we passed on this trail knows it. Thank god that we didn’t invite J’onn.’

Her cheeks were absolutely burning now at the thought, at thinking about that certain way her boss/friend/surrogate father’s face would crumple all of a sudden when – and it was always a case of _when_ , not _if_ – he heard too much. It didn’t matter if she said anything, her thoughts were always loud and rampant, the vivacity of them often taking herself by surprise. ‘Yeah, yeah, yeah, okay. You got me.’

‘Wrapped right around my little finger.’

‘Emphasis on _little_.’

‘Real mature Danvers. And there I was about to lead the way so you could continue to appreciate the view,’ Maggie sighed. ‘Guess I’m just going to insist that we walk side-by-side, holding hands.’

Alex grinned. ‘I guess I deserve that.’ But the truth was that she felt that she didn’t. For as long as she lived, she would forever wonder what she had done to deserve to know someone as amazing as Maggie Sawyer, let alone be lucky enough to hold her hand...or see that beautiful ass in the flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tweet @lifeiniight :)


	2. Fun Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie go to a funfair.

Today marked a year since they first met.

It had been a year of not only knowing and growing close with each other but, also, a year of Alex knowing and growing close with  _ herself _ . It was a day worthy of celebration so they claimed the day - October 24th - as such, and it would be the first of many anniversaries that they would go on to celebrate.

They had never been ones for fancy restaurants or, really, anything all that extravagant and had initially planned to spend the evening in their apartment, cuddled up on the couch with pizza, beer and a DVD that they would quickly lose interest in. Those plans changed a week before, when Maggie had thrust her phone in Alex’s face.

‘Babe, look. The fair’s in town next week. Wanna go? It’d be the perfect place to spend our anniversary.’

Alex wasn’t entirely sure she’d ever call a fair  _ the perfect place _ but it would be fun, and her fiancee seemed excited about going so that was where they went. Well...kinda. RIght now they were actually  _ above _ the fairgrounds, and Alex was growing increasingly concerned about the stability of the gondola that had ground to a stop a minute or so ago. ‘Why do these things always break down when you’re at the top?’

‘To let you appreciate the view?’

‘What view?’ It was evening and the fair was on the outskirts of town, next to the woods. All that could be seen were ominous looking trees.

Maggie laughed. ‘You look a little queasy there, babe. You good?’

Truth be told, Alex did feel a little nauseous, though she suspected that it had more to do with the hot dog she’d ate. ‘I’m with the woman that I love, the woman that I’m going to marry...of course, I’m good,’ she said with a smile. ‘Though, honestly? I’d much rather prefer to be down on the ground with you, rather than precariously hanging up here. I mean have you seen how young the people operating these rides are? I’m not filled with a lot of confidence.’

‘Hey, look at me?’

Alex did and was met with a soft kiss that inevitably deepened and developed into more and more before Maggie pulled away.

‘Now you can check ‘made out at the top of a Ferris Wheel’ off your bucket list,’ Maggie grinned. ‘See? It’s not a total disaster.’

‘You won’t be saying that when  _ Supergirl _ has to rescue us and you’ll be on the news being carried to safety in her arms.’

The look on Maggie’s face was priceless. ‘Oh dear God.’

*** *** ***

Their feet were finally back on solid ground after a long ten minutes and, much to her fiancee’s relief, Kara’s assistance had not been required.

It was starting to get late, and the fall chill was starting to kick in. Maggie cuddled into Alex’s side as they walked through the muddy field. They’d both agree that the fair was a bit of let down. The rides were overpriced and rickety and the food was crap but it hadn’t been a total bust as, after all, it was an evening spent together making fun of the rickety rides and crappy food.

One stall did catch Alex’s eye though. ‘I’m going to win you something. What do you want?’

Maggie took a few seconds to ponder. ‘That penguin.’

It was a shooting game yet somehow - and Alex knew  _ how _ \- the firearm skills that had seen her break many an agency record, weren’t enough to knock down all the cans. She sneered at the keychain that she was offered for her efforts. ‘Buddy, I know this game is rigged.’

The worker shrugged. ‘It’s a game of luck, darling. Says it right there on the banner.’

Alex took a step back and looked at the banner in question and, sure enough, there it was -  _ test your luck _ . She sighed before handing over more money. She said that she would win her fiancee some obnoxiously large stuffed animal, so she was going to do just that. And it ended up costing her fifteen bucks to do so.

The smile on her girl’s face was more than worth it though. ‘You’re the best, Alex. I mean you sacrificed your dignity to win me this...what more could a girl ask for?’

‘I was going to buy you candy floss too, but if you don’t want it--.’

Maggie shook her head. ‘I’ll buy it. You spent more than enough getting me this guy.’ She forced the penguin into Alex’s arms. ‘Wait here. I’ll be right back.’

*** *** ***

Pockets empty but hearts full, they finally got home a little after ten.

Percy - the penguin - ended up a victim of their passion, being knocked to the floor as they made out on the couch.

‘You know,’ Maggie whispered between kisses, ‘I bought something else when I got candy floss.’

‘That’s what took you so long.’

‘Uh-huh. Close your eyes.’

Alex obliged.

It took Maggie a few moments to get ready. ‘Okay. Open them.’

Alex laughed as she noticed it. ‘Is that a mood ring?’

‘Yep. And do you know what red means?’

‘Love?’

There were two types of people in the world, and Maggie was always one of  _ those  _ people. ‘Nope. Horny.’

‘Please tell me that you didn’t spend ten bucks on that crap just so you can make that joke.’

‘It wasn’t a joke, it’s a reflection of the truth,’ Maggie’s grin faded. ‘Though, this ring is a little tight, and I’m starting to regret this purchase.’ She tried to remove the ring.  ‘Really starting to regret this. Oh shit. Babe, help. Please.’

Alex gently tugged at the piece of tacky jewelry. It didn’t budge. ‘Oh that ain’t good. But hey, look! It’s changing colour!’

‘Because I’m no longer horny.’

‘So I’m assuming yellow means fear?’

‘Babe, stop laughing. You’ll be the one suffering if I have one finger less.’

Alex wiped the tears from her eyes. ‘Okay, okay, relax...I’ll go and get you some butter.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts welcome!
> 
> tumblr: http://life-in--a--beautiful-light.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @lifeiniight


	3. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets hurt, and Maggie has to rescue her.

‘Babe, I’m not going to make it. Go on without me.’

‘You’re giving up? Just like that?’

‘It’s pointless. I’m trapped.’

‘The hell you are. I’m coming to get you.’

‘It’s too dangerous-.’

‘You’re worth the risk.’

‘ _Maggie_ –.’

Refusing to hear any further protest, she pulled out her earpiece and picked up her gun. They’d lost half their team, were now outnumbered by two to one and, judging by Alex’s vague directions, she was at the other end of warehouse where visibility was poor – it wasn’t  _dangerous_ , it was a  _suicide mission_. But Maggie Sawyer would be damned if she didn’t at least try to save her fiancée.

She slammed a fresh round into her weapon and peeked around the corner. The area was clear so she proceeded, gun primed and footsteps measured and quiet. She made it to the large wooden crates and took cover there momentarily before she continued on her rescue mission.

Two metres later, she saw him.

He went to aim his gun but she was quicker, firing off three shots and watching, with satisfaction, as he dropped to the ground. However, her joy was short lived, for the sound of gunfire inevitably drew out the other three. Well, for now, it seemingly only drew out two but still, Maggie took them both out with ease. Her heart pounded in her chest as she whispered to herself, ‘I’m coming, Alex.’

And the other end of the warehouse, where Alex was, was now in sight so Maggie started running, desperate to get to her girl and check that she was okay.

As she got there, taking cover behind the metal container that Alex was slumped against, a shot narrowly missed her head. ‘Told you I was coming,’ she smiled. ‘How’s the ankle?’

‘Sprained,’ Alex groaned. ‘Not broken, but definitely sprained.’

‘How did it happen?’ Maggie asked before blindly firing over the top of their cover.

‘I’d rather not say.’

‘ _Alex_.’

‘I tripped over a cardboard box, okay?’

Maggie snorted. ‘I’m marrying such an idiot.’

‘ _Hey_.’

‘What? Truth hurt?’ Maggie laughed and grabbed Alex’s gun – two were better than one. ‘But don’t worry, I’ll fuss over you at home, I promise.’

‘Yeah?’

Maggie fired another series of shots, heard a moan and grinned. ‘Yep. Because we’re about to get out of here.’ She placed the two paintball guns on top of the container and, gently, helped Alex up. ‘It’s okay, I’ve got you,’ she reassured as she helped Alex to walk.

Kara, who’d been last woman standing in her team, looked concerned as she picked herself up, removing the Kryponite bracelets that Winn had devised to make the game of paintball as fair as possible. ‘Is she okay?’

‘Yeah. You should see the cardboard box she tripped over.’

Alex shot Maggie a look. ‘I expect  _major_  fussing.’

‘Well then, dumbass, you better expect major teasing too because there’s no way I’m letting this go for a while.’


	4. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie's first Christmas together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've had this written for a while, waiting for an acceptable time to post. happy festive month y'all!

A commitment was a commitment and she, Maggie Sawyer, was a woman of her word.

It didn’t make turning down the very kind and very sweet offer any easier though. ‘I’d love to but I can’t. I’m working.’

Her girlfriend of four weeks frowned. ‘On Christmas Day? You work more than enough, can’t they give you that day off at least?’

That had nothing to do with it. In fact, it was quite the opposite actually - her Captain was sick of her not taking days off. If Maggie wanted Christmas Day off then she’d easily get that holiday and the whole week too if she wanted it. However, she hadn’t asked. ‘The Precinct is still open and needs a set, thought albeit reduced, number of officers there. So, every year since I joined the PD, I volunteer so that someone gets to spend the day with their family. I have nothing to miss out on and I get a nice little bonus so it’s not all bad.’

The smile on Alex’s face was kind yet tinged with sadness. ‘That’s pretty amazing of you to do that. It must be hard living so far away from your family at this time of year.’

‘It’s not, I’m used to it.’ And that part _was_ the truth, though she knew that she’d have to ultimately reveal the _real_ reason she hadn’t seen her family in some fifteen years sooner rather than later.

‘Well if plans change, the offer still stands. Kara would love to have you over for Christmas dinner with us, as would my mom - she’s definitely a fan.’

At least there was one mom in the world that was. ‘‘Cause you wouldn’t shut up about me, right?’

Alex’s cheeks burned.

*** *** ***

Working on Christmas Day really wasn’t all that bad. It was always a quiet shift, the pay was good and anyone working could pretty much do whatever they wished within reason. As the most senior officer on duty, Maggie was filling in for her Captain, ensuring that everything was running smoothly.

Though, admittedly, she’d much rather be spending the day with her girlfriend.

Sometimes Christmas wishes did come true.

‘Detective Sawyer?’

Maggie looked up at the voice she knew all too well. ‘Alex?’

‘Want some company?’ She held up a bag. ‘Like a wiseman I come bearing gifts.’ A bag that she proceeded to empty onto Maggie’s desk.

‘What are you doing here? I thought you were spending the day with your family?’

‘Oh please. I see Kara everyday and my mom’s in town for the whole week. Not seeing them for a few hours is hardly the end of the world. Plus Kara’s cooking and, well, that’s always... _interesting_ ,’ she grimaced. ‘Anyways, you’re my girlfriend - of course I want to spend this special day with my special lady.’

Maggie tried to hide her growing blushes by reaching for the two bottles that Alex had placed on the desk. ‘Christmas or not, I can’t drink alcohol whilst on duty.’

‘Then you’re in luck because this is non-alcoholic beer.’ Alex tapped the label. ‘See? Says right there _non-alcoholic_. You know, I always wondered who bought this stuff but now I know the answer - cops that are on duty on Christmas Day.’

Maggie smiled. ‘That’s really thoughtful.’

‘And it’s not all.’ Alex brought Tupperware out of her bag. ‘I’ve got Turkey sandwiches; Christmas cookies baked by my mom; and, I hope to god you have a freezer, vegan ice-cream.’

 _Really, really thoughtful_.‘We do, it’s in the breakroom,’ Maggie stood and gestured for Alex to follow. ‘It’s this way.’

‘I also brought a few non-edible things too,’ Alex said as they made their way down the corridor.

‘Yeah?’

‘Not much, just some cards and _Battleships_ if we get bored; and I also brought a couple of Christmas crackers.’

‘Perhaps save those crackers for later and, you know, when we’re not in a police precinct surrounded by jumpy cops with guns. _Battleships_ sounds fun though.’

‘I also brought along a plant.’

Maggie couldn’t help but laugh. ‘You brought a plant? Is it still alive?’

‘Firstly, rude. And secondly, yes it’s still alive. Turn around if you don’t believe me.’

So Maggie did, out of curiosity rather than out of a lack of belief, discovering that it wasn’t just any old plant that Alex was holding up in the air. It was mistletoe.

‘I’ve never had a kiss under mistletoe before,’ Alex said shyly. ‘Will you be my first?’

If all was right with the world, then Maggie hoped she would be this sweet woman’s _first_ and  _forever_  kiss under those green leaves. She smiled into the kiss. ‘Merry Christmas, Alex Danvers.’

‘Merry Christmas, Maggie Sawyer.’


	5. Bonsai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is left in charge of Maggie's bonsais for the week 
> 
> (prompt suggested by riversky on tumblr)

She had suffered during her final days.

Food had been withheld and she’d been kept in complete isolation. Her death may have been violent but it had put her out of her misery, a quick end to so much pain.

Next of kin would be informed within the hour, and Alex was dreading breaking the news. As a DEO agent, she’d always managed to shirk that awful task as she operated in the background of every investigation, the duty instead falling to some government lackey or some poor cop. Today, however, she no longer had that luxury, and had to inform a caring, attentive mother that one of her kids had been killed.

And not just any kid.

The favorite. The one that had been thriving the most. The leader of the _Beyhive_.

 _Beyonce_.

That’s right. She, Alex Danvers, had killed Beyonce the Bonsai.

And she was planning on fessing up to the mistake, the _murder_ , when Maggie came back from her week-long work trip.

And then she ultimately wimped out and decided to hide the evidence, the _body_ , at the back of a closet right at the last second.

Keys scratched in the lock, the front door opening. ‘Babe? You in?’

Shaky hands slammed the closet door shut. ‘I’m in here.’ Alex’s voice was also unsteady, wavering with each word.

After a few seconds, Maggie wandered into her bedroom. ‘What the hell?’

Alex looked up, eyes wide. ‘What?’

‘I go away for one week and you’re trying to get back in there?’

‘Sorry?’

Maggie laughed, nodding at Alex’s hand that held onto the door. ‘The closet, Alex. You know because you’re a lesbian?’

It took a few seconds for the panic to reside a little and the joke to click. ‘Oh. Right.’ She forced a laugh of her own. ‘Yeah, you got me. I’m a lesbian.’

Her girlfriend seemed unconvinced. ‘Have I missed something?’

‘No, no. I’m just stating a fact. Big ol’ lesbian, that’s me.’

‘Really? Because you claim you’re a lesbian, nay a _big ol’ lesbian_ , and yet there you are, standing there holding onto a piece of furniture instead of kissing your girlfriend?’

Alex made sure to correct that, rushing over and meeting Maggie’s lips. ‘You’re right,’ she rested her forehead against Maggie’s. ‘I missed you.’ And Alex had missed her, greatly. They may have only been together for three months but life sure had felt empty without that little ray of sunshine in it. ‘So much.’

Maggie gently prevented the wandering hands from going any further. ‘Not right now, babe. Later though, I promise.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah,’ she confirmed. ‘Right after we’ve ordered pizza and you tell me why you’re acting so damn weird.’

‘I’m--.’

‘Don’t even try saying that you’re not. I’m a detective, remember? I notice things and there’s currently dirt on your shirt and you were clinging onto that closet for dear life.’ Her eyes narrowed. ‘What’s in there?’

‘Nothing.’

Maggie arched a brow. ‘Not even clothes?’

‘Well, duh,’ Alex scoffed, knowing full well she was about to ramble. ‘Obviously there’s clothes, and shoes too but--.

Maggie was having none of it. ‘I managed to get you out of one closet; do you really think that I won’t do the same with whatever’s hiding in another?’

All Alex could do was apologise and look down at the floor, ashamed, as she stepped aside and let Maggie investigate. The small gasp told her that the body had been found. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘Seriously?’

‘I’m really sorry.’ She’d been given one task and not only had she failed it, she’d failed it in the most spectacular fashion. ‘Really, really, really sorry.’

‘It’s just a plant--.’

‘That you named Beyonce.’ Only after the plant had fallen to her death did Alex see the little name tag on the bottom of the pot. ’And I killed her. I’m a murderer.’

‘Did you mean to kill her?’

Alex shook her head. ‘No. Absolutely not, I would never. It was an accident. I...I forgot to water her and then, when I did remember, I dropped her and kinda stood on her.’

Processing the details, the cop nodded. ‘That’s not murder. That’s negligence and manslaughter and neither one of them matter because it’s just a plant.’

‘It’s Beyonce.’

‘And? Are Michelle and Kelly still okay?’

‘All the other bonsais are fine, I promise.’

‘Then what’s the big deal?’ Maggie chuckled. ‘Unlike some people, I appreciate all members of _Destiny’s Child_. Beyonce’s actually my least favorite member - Michelle's the real star, though everyone seems to forget she even exists.’

‘You named your plants after a girl group?’

‘I name all my plants after girl groups. Hell, I’m bonsai away from completing the _Spice Girls_ too. I just need _Sporty_.’ Another little detail to add to the ever growing list of quirks that Alex was discovering about Maggie Sawyer.

For once, she didn’t dwell on such a quirk. ‘You’re not mad?’

‘No, not at all.’ She slipped her arms around Alex’s waist and pulled her close. ‘It’s just a plant whereas it was _you_ that I was most looking forward to coming home to.’

Relief wasn’t the only thing that began to pour out of Alex as she rested her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

‘Hey, hey,’ Maggie said gently, feeling the tears that soaked through her shirt. ‘Did something else happen when I was gone?’

‘Yes,’ Alex sniffled.

‘What, babe?’

‘I got my period.’

They may have only been together a few months but already Maggie knew how those damn cramps and crazed hormones could make a badass crumble. She rubbed said badass’ back. ‘You wanna cuddle on the couch?’

Alex didn’t even hesitate. ‘Yes please.’


	6. Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set immediately after the ILY scene in 219. Featuring special guest star, the heart rate monitor.

It’s a relief to finally say it, to get those words out, to finally let her girlfriend know how she feels.

It’s an even bigger relief to know that the feeling’s reciprocated, that she's loved, that’s she wanted, that she’s finally found something that’s alluded her all her life.

Happiness.

_‘I love you, Alex Danvers.’_

Tears shimmering in their eyes, they reach for each other, and they kiss.

Maggie rests her forehead against Alex’s and whispers, ‘So, so much.’

A silence follows and it’s comfortable, but it’s quickly interrupted by the beeping of one of the many machines in the room.

Maggie pulls away, glances over at the monitor and then back to her girlfriend. ‘Your heart rate went up.’

The big bad government agent, who just mere hours ago nearly drowned to death in a horrifyingly custom made tank, blushes. ‘Yeah, well,’ she lets out the smallest of laughs, ‘I’m kissing the woman that I love, how could it not?’

_Love_. That word was having the same effect on Maggie, though she wasn’t hooked up to machines so it couldn’t be heard. So she settled for the alternative, taking Alex’s hand and placing it against her chest. ‘You feel that? That’s beating for you.’ It’s cheesy, she knows that, but it’s also true. For the past six months or so, Alex Danvers has been the first thing on her mind every morning, and the last thing every night. ‘I’ve never known happiness like this.’

A tear rolls down Alex’s cheek. ‘Did you ever think...that I was going to--.’

‘Not for one second, no.’ She’d never wanted to picture a life without Alex, so she’d refused to entertain those dark, dark thoughts. ‘Instead I thought about us, and our future and all the amazing things we’re going to do together.’ _A lifetime of firsts_. And so much more. ‘That’s what kept me going.’

‘And why you didn’t let me say those words in the tank.’

Maggie pulls Alex’s hand down, entwining their fingers. ‘I’d been waiting for the right moment to tell you. I wanted it to be perfect and this? This wasn’t exactly what I had in mind. I’m sorry for not telling you earlier. I’m sorry--.’ Her voice catches. ‘That it took nearly losing you to tell you that I love you.’

‘Don’t,’ Alex’s voice was firm, her teary eyes kind. ‘You don’t need to apologise. It’s okay. I...I, uh, I kinda figured you loved me anyway.’

‘I did too.’ Maggie laughs. ‘God, we’re useless aren’t we?’

‘Idiots in love,’ Alex agrees.

Maggie laughs again as her eyes drift down to the hand she was holding, and linger on the fourth finger. One day she’d put a ring there. It’d be lowkey, intimate, probably when they’re both wearing PJs and all cosied up on the couch, watching television. She’d give a short little speech about how much Alex means to her before getting down on one knee. ‘I gotta ask...where the hell did Gertrude come from?’

‘I believe it has Germanic roots.’

‘Smartass,’ Maggie grins. ‘And badass.’

‘That's me,’ Alex smiles.

‘And I wouldn't have it any other way,’ she places a kiss on Alex’s forehead and, sure enough, hears the beeps steadily increase. ‘J'onn says you're not to step foot inside this building for a week, to take as much time as you need...so I called my captain and took the time off too.’

‘My very own nurse?’

‘Indeed though, fair warning, I'm a little bit _unprofessional_.’ The beeps pick up again. Maggie chuckles.

And Alex pouts. ‘This isn’t fair.’

‘But it most certainly is fun.’ She goes in for another kiss, achieves the same result.

‘Maggie--.’

‘Yes, love?’

‘I...say that again.’

‘ _Love_ ,’ Maggie squeezes Alex’s hand, her own heart about to burst as she said it over and over again. ‘ _Love_ , _love_ , _love_ …’


	7. Home

Friday: she was abducted.

Saturday: she told Maggie that she loved her.

Sunday: ...well, she figured it was only right that something big rounded off the weekend too.

She tenderly wipes the smudge of tomato sauce off Maggie’s chin before she asks. ‘Move in with me?’ Okay, it’s not really  _ something big _ as they’ve essentially been living together for a while now, both having the keys to each other’s apartment and spending every night - bar the very occasional one - together. Still, the thought of making things official is exciting, and asking the mere question gives Alex butterflies.

Butterflies that only intensify with the answer. ‘I’d  _ love  _ to.’

Things happen quickly, with Maggie giving her landlord notice the following morning and packing up her things the following weekend.

Alex is there is helping though, again,  _ helping _ probably isn’t really the best term as there’s little to  _ help  _ with - besides clothes, books and an extensive CD collection, Maggie doesn’t have much in the way of stuff. Alex still tries her best to make herself useful, packing up the cookbooks and kitchenware before crouching down beside her girlfriend, and looking through the cases. ‘I forget how... _ eclectic _ your music taste is.’

‘Good music is good music, regardless of genre.’

Alex holds up a CD. ‘And this is  _ good music _ ?’

Maggie snatches it back. ‘Rude.’

‘True though.’

Maggie hums. ‘Don’t act like you didn’t go through questionable teenage phases - your mom showed me  _ allllll _ those pictures, remember?’

‘Yes but as you said, those were  _ phases _ whilst you’re still keeping that CD.’

A defeated Maggie struggles to fight off the smile on her lips. ‘If you’re really that bored then you can sort through the stuff in the nightstand.’

‘Will do,’ Alex says with a salute and a shit-eating grin.

‘There shouldn’t be too much in there, so just lay it on top and I’ll sort through it all.’

Indeed there wasn’t much in there. A book, some loose coins, a spare charger--. ‘And it’s confirmed. You look good in every photograph ever taken.’

A confused Maggie looks up. ‘What?’

Alex waves the passport. ‘Nobody looks good in their passport photo. Except you. Are you even real? Because I’m growing more and more convinced that you’re just this beautiful figment of my imagination.’

‘Plenty bad photos of me exist, believe me.’

‘I won’t believe you until I see one, which I won’t because look at you.’  _ Beautiful inside and out, in every damn way _ . ‘It’s just not possible.’

Maggie blushes. ‘Love you.’

‘You too,’ Alex smiles before setting the passport down and returning to the task at hand. ‘Hey, are you preparing for a post-apocalyptic world in which the currency is bottlecaps?’

‘Not that I’m aware of, no. Should I be?’

‘Probably but it looks like you’re already doing so,’ Alex says as she scoops up the six caps.

Maggie comes over, a smile spreading on her lips. ‘Oh those...yeah, those are special bottle caps.’

‘Like limited edition?’ Alex knew the brand well, not her favorite beer but definitely up there and she’d consider herself familiar with the design. And these caps looked pretty standard.

‘Nope.’ Maggie sits down beside Alex on the bed. ‘These are from the beers we had at your place, on the night that we got together.’

Now Alex recognised them. As if she could ever forget that night. ‘You...you kept these?’

‘Yeah, I took them before I left that night as kinda a souvenir.’ She rests her head against Alex’s shoulder. ‘I know it was very early days back then, the earliest you could possibly get in a relationship, but you? I’ve always had a good feeling about you.’’

The words were escaping Alex.

Fortunately, they weren’t escaping Maggie. ‘You’ve always felt different...and you  _ are  _ different, and that feeling that I had was right.’

‘I just I...I can't believe you still have these.’

‘I know right? It's borderline stage 5 clinger behaviour.’ The irony is not lost on Maggie as she adds, ‘I say whilst literally clinging onto your arm.’

‘No, no, it’s sweet, really sweet. And,’  _ it was time to come clean _ , ‘Reassuring, because I thought I was weird for keeping the ticket from when we went to the movies for the first time.’

‘We’re saps,’ Maggie laughs. ‘I can’t even remember what movie that was, all I was interested in was you.’

‘It was…’ Alex reaches for her wallet, pulling out the slightly dogeared ticket in question. ‘ _ Moana _ .’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?
> 
> i tweet @lifeiniight :)


	8. Ditto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie can't believe the word that's just came out of her girlfriend's mouth...

‘Ditto.’

‘ _ Ditto _ ?’ Maggie can’t believe the word that’s just escaped her girlfriend’s lips. They were still in the early stages of this relationship yet to hear that -  _ Ditto  _ \- in response to what she’d just said? That feels like a kick in the teeth. ‘You can’t be serious.’

Alex, however, is serious. ‘What’s wrong with that?’

‘I bared my soul to you and that’s what you said.  _ Ditto _ ?’

‘Yes!’

‘Get out of this apartment right now.’

Alex chuckles. ‘That’s a little bit of an overreaction, don’t you think?’

‘No, no, I think it’s perfectly just,’ Maggie says firmly. ‘Of all the things you could possibly say, you thought  _ Ditto  _  was the right answer?’

‘Listen, it’s versatile--.’

‘It’s a lazy answer! An easy way out.’ Maggie sighs as she throws her head back, exasperated. ‘ _ Ditto _ transforms into other  _ Pokemon.  _ So, by saying that’s your favorite, you’re basically saying they’re  _ all _ your favorite.’

Alex shrugs. ‘I mean, yes? They’re all so cute, it’s hard to choose.’

That’s hard to dispute. Even the ugliest of Pokemon had a certain charm about them. ‘But that’s the point. I was asking you to choose.’ She pauses before opting to approach this another way. ‘Okay then. What’s your second favourite Pokemon? And I’ll just pretend you said that instead of  _ Ditto _ .’

Alex gives it a moment or two of thought. ‘I always liked Pidgey.’

‘ _ Pidgey _ ?’

Alex nods. ‘I know it’s essentially a pigeon but, you know, pigeons are tenacious. Like everyone thinks they’re trash, craps on them constantly but there they are, never giving up. They eat their scraps and they survive. I admire that. And Pidgey is just like that. And, hey, once it learns  _ fly _ then it can get you anywhere. It’s very useful.’

Maggie can’t fault that answer. ‘Valid. And a much better answer than  _ Ditto _ .’

Her girlfriend laughs. ‘You’re tough to please.’

‘I’m just very passionate about  _ Pokemon _ , that’s all.’ Like she’d said, she’d bared her soul to Alex about that dumb game, calling it a  _ childhood favourite _ . She’d, however, somewhat glossed over the details.  _ Pokemon  _ had been more than just a favorite game, or a way to kill time. It’d also been a welcome escape. She hadn’t many friends after the outing and, what with her aunt working nights, evenings had been lonely. That was where her  _ GameBoy _ had come in.

Teenage Maggie Sawyer may have been an outcast in Blue Springs but, in Johto, she bossed all the gyms, and had a packed  _ Pokedex _ . Adult Maggie Sawyer, sadly, didn’t have time for those worlds anymore but they’d always have a place in her heart.

And it may be early days, for they had only been dating a few weeks, but Maggie can’t help but feel that those colourful and eclectic creatures would soon have to make room for Alex because Alex? Alex Danvers was special.  _Extraordinary_.

And Maggie hopes, more than anything than in the world, that Alex feels the same way about her too...feels, well,  _ ditto _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sanvers are endgame :)
> 
> (also i have a few chapters in progress so expect them soon. this was just something quick to shake off the cobwebs and to fill the gaps)


End file.
